


Królewska Rodzina

by Toootie



Series: ALIEN [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Film- Alien (najbardziej czwarta część), M/M, nie uwzględnia Prometeusza oraz kolejnych części i gier
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie





	Królewska Rodzina

Unosiłem się w ciepłej pustce, bez poczucia swojego ciała i upływu czasu.  
To było dobre.  
A potem pojawił się Sherlock- w zakrwawionej opasce na biodrach, z krwią cieknącą szeroką strugą z ust, zastygającą w czarny pas sięgający aż na brzuch. Ocierał ją niecierpliwie i wyciągał do mnie ręce. Nie chciało mi się stąd (gdziekolwiek by to nie było) ruszać, ale on nie ustępował- złapał mnie za ręce i przyciągnął do siebie tak gwałtownie, że zderzyłem się z jego torsem i przypomniałem sobie, jak bardzo jest kościsty.  
To nie było przyjemne.  
\- Zostaw mnie...- wymamrotałem mało przytomnie, protestując przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu.  
Sherlock pociągnął mnie za włosy i to już zdecydowanie zabolało. Prawdopodobnie na tyle, by wybudzić mnie z normalnego snu. Ale ja nie spałem normalnym snem.  
\- Czego chcesz?- zapytałem, trochę przytomniejąc.  
\- Chodź ze mną.- powiedział tylko i odwrócił się nie wypuszczając mojej lewej dłoni ze swojej. Ciągnął mnie przez puste ciemne i ciche korytarze- prawie jak na stacji MASS, tylko, że wtedy wyły alarmy.  
Bardzo się bałem. Teraz znowu to było jak sen bo poruszaliśmy się powoli i płynnie, jak w nieważkości.  
Nagle kątem oka dostrzegłem ruch: oleisty błysk, ciemniejszą, żywą czerń przesuwającą się na prawie czerni ściany korytarza. Sherlock nie pozwolił się temu przyjrzeć i ciągnął mnie dalej.  
\- Gdzie idziemy?- wyksztusiłem, ale on zacisnął tylko dłoń mocniej i zwiększał tempo, aż prawie biegliśmy. W rzeczywistości nigdy bym go nie dogonił, ale tutaj jakoś nadążałem.  
Nie chciałem iść za nim, gdziekolwiek by mnie nie ciągnął. Przed nami jarzyło się czerwone światło i bardziej czułem, niż słyszałem niskie dudnienie. Zapach… coś przed nami zionęło jakimś zgniłym organicznym smrodem, ale nie zakażonej rany, a jakby gnijącego jedzenia zmieszanego z topiącym się plastikiem. Coś też syczało i to całkiem blisko. Zbyt blisko. Coraz bliżej.  
Oglądałem się na boki, coraz bardziej przerażony i wreszcie coś zobaczyłem- długi cień- lśniący jak plama oleju na podłodze sunący na czterech łapach z ostrymi pazurami z nieprawdopodobnie długą głową, która nie powinna być głową… ale była.  
A potem poruszyło się coś z drugiej strony korytarza i przebłysk intuicji powiedział, ze to też jakiś stwór. Czy to były zwierzęta? Jeśli tak, to jakieś modyfikowane i tak straszne, że nie chciałem mieć z nimi nic do czynienia.  
\- Sherrlock…- jęknąłem cicho. – Coś za nami idzie.  
Nie odpowiadał, a potem nagle zepchnął mnie przez otwartą kratę w ciemności już całkowite.  
\- Nie!- zdążyłem tylko wrzasnąć, ale on skoczył za mną i objął mnie ramionami. Wylądowaliśmy na czymś miękkim i … ruchliwym. Zacisnąłem szczęki, przerażony i spróbowałem się z tego czego wygramolić, ale Sherlock mnie znowu nie chciał puścić. Syczał cały czas i kłapał zakrwawionymi szczękami. A potem chyba oczy przywykły mi do tej ciemności i w słabiutkim świetle padającym z góry zobaczyłem, że dosłownie wszystko dookoła mnie rusza się płynnie, jak opływająca nas rzeka miękkiej melasy, z której co jakiś czas błyskały ostre kolce zębów i końce ogonów- dłuższych i potężniejszych, niż Sherlocka, a jednak… w jakiś sposób go przypominające.  
\- Sherlock…- wyszeptałem przerażony do granic szaleństwa.- Tu coś jest…  
Patrzył na mnie, jakoś dziwnie i uśmiechał się, a zęby miał poplamione na czarno własną krwią.  
\- To nasze gniazdo. Jesteśmy tu bezpieczni…  
I spomiędzy jego zębów, tam, gdzie powinien być język, wysunęła się jeszcze jedna malutka para szczęk.  
Nie byłem w stanie nic powiedzieć, zacząłem go tylko (słabo) odpychać od siebie, próbując się uchronić przed nieuniknionym.  
Dookoła wiły się czarne podłużne kształty i wiedziałem, po prostu wiedziałem, że zaraz zaczną mnie zjadać, bo kiedy Sherlock mówił „nasze” miał na myśli siebie i te fantastyczne potwory. A ja mogłem być tylko karmą.  
I wtedy, gdy napięcie osiągnęło ostateczne granice mojej wytrzymałości, ocknąłem się przerażony, łapiący powietrze wyschniętymi, jak od długotrwałego krzyku gardłem. Jakiś czas nie wiedziałem, co się w ogóle dzieje i gdzie jestem. Bolała mnie głowa, było mi niedobrze i po tym samopoczuciu raczej, niż po czym innym zorientowałem się wreszcie, że coś wybudziło mnie ze stazy.  
Po dłuższej chwili przypomniałem sobie resztę.  
Oddychając przeponą, jak nas uczyli na szkoleniach, żeby się rozluźnić i rozciągnąć mięśnie brzucha i klatki piersiowej, wyszedłem z właściwie wysunąłem się z kapsuły.  
\- Shee…- wychrypiałem, nieprzyjemnie świadomy, jaki jestem słaby. –Sheee… rlock, co się dzie… je?  
Pewnie on już wyszedł ze swojej kapsuły i był całkiem pozbierany i czuł się dużo lepiej, niż ja się poczuje dopiero za parę godzin.  
Nikt mi jednak nie odpowiadał. Tylko alarmy wyły jak potępione i lampy błyskały na czerwono.  
Próbowałem zrobić krok i przewróciłem się o coś. Jak zwykle słaba koordynacja ruchowa po długim okresie znieruchomienia.  
Nie zbyt wyraźnie widziałem też świat przed sobą, więc powoli pomacałem to, o co się potknąłem. Było miękkie i ciepłe i duże. Przerażenie ze snu wróciło na chwile, bez żadnej świadomości, czego dotyczyło.  
Szybko zrozumiałem, że to Sherlock. Obmacałem go ostrożnie- był nieprzytomny, bo się nie ruszał- nie jęknął nawet, gdy nim potrzasnąłem i uszczypnąłem w ramię. Mimo to, wykrzyczałem mu prawie w ucho (w jakiejś głupiej nadziei, że go to dobudzi):  
\- Wstawaj! Coś się stało! Komputer nas obudził, a teraz alarm wyje i myślę, że coś się zepsuło. A ja niewiele widzę!  
Niestety, co bym nie robił- Sherlock się nie ocknął i sam musiałem się zająć dochodzeniem do siebie i opanowywanie kryzysu, nieporadnie i wolniej, niż bym sobie życzył (na szczęście- w tym przypadku pospiech nie był tak niezbędny, jak zwykle to bywa w sytuacjach poważnego zagrożenia w kosmosie).  
Na szczęście kryzys okazał się niegroźny w sumie (groźnego prawdopodobnie byśmy nie przeżyli, umierając jeszcze w stazie) wyciek tlenu, który groził pożarem i eksplozją całego statku i dlatego komputer uznał to za sytuację na tyle groźną dla naszego życia, że nas wybudził w trybie alarmowym, który nie był wskazany dla ludzkiego organizmu.  
Ubrałem kombinezon próżniowy, na wszelki wypadek i poszedłem łatać zbiorniki (co zajęło mi jakieś sto lat, jak na moje wyczucie, bo każdy ruch kosztował mnie strasznie dużo wysiłku) a w dodatku często musiałem robić coś drugi raz, bo ręce miałem jeszcze ciągle zdrętwiałe i niezdolne do precyzyjnych ruchów.  
Potem długo odpoczywałem, oparty o ścianę wyłożoną miękką folią termiczną, mając pustkę w głowie, nie pamiętając o niczym, nie martwiąc się ani o Sherlocka ani o siebie, nie czując też żadnej ulgi, że udało mi się zrobić coś ważnego w takich warunkach.  
Nie wiem, jak długo tak trwałem, opornie dochodząc do pełni władz umysłowych, aż zjawił się pod powiekami jakiś obraz z mojego niedawnego snu. Sherlock pogrążony w ciemności, złożonej z oleistych obrzydliwie ruchliwych cieni, które zaciskały się wokół nas sycząc i kłapiąc drobniutkimi, ale przerażająco ostrymi zębami. To było ohydne i niebezpieczne, przerażenie zacisnęło mi mięśnie brzucha tak mocno, że zgiąłem się w pół (albo prawie, bo kombinezon mi na to nie pozwolił). Ledwo powstrzymałem wymioty, wiedząc, aż nadto dobrze, z własnego doświadczenia, jak paskudnie się zrobi, jeśli porzygam się w kombinezonie.  
„Muszę sprawdzić…” nie dokończyłem tej myśli i oderwałem się od ściany i prawie pobiegłem do Sherlocka.  
Leżał tam, gdzie na niego wpadłem i gdzie go zostawiłem, nie umiejąc dobudzić. Wyglądał kiepsko- upaprany własną krwią, jak teraz mogłem zobaczyć, która na pierwszy rzut oka wyciekała mu z ust i… spomiędzy nóg. Był chłodny w dotyku, ale oddychał wolno i regularnie. Nie reagował na ból.  
Obejrzałem go, szukając jakichś urazów i zmian na skórze, które by mi wyjaśniły jego stan- nadal był zbyt chudy, z wystającymi stawami oraz bezwłosą i teraz prawie woskową w dotyku skórą, zajrzałem mu ostrożnie do lekko uchylonych ust- drobniutkie zęby, których było za dużo, przypominały mi o zębach tych stworów ze snu… coś miał w ustach, przez co ewidentnie nie mógł ich do końca zamknąć. Próbowałem to ostrożnie wyciągnąć, żeby mógł swobodniej oddychać, ale nie udało mi się, bo nie chciałem za głęboko sięgać, bojąc się, ze odruchowo zaciśnie szczęki i odgryzie mi palce. Zanim poszedłem poszukać jakichś szczypiec, zająłem się drugim źródłem krwawienia, które potencjalnie mogło się okazać jeszcze groźniejsze dla zdrowia.  
Zsunąłem mu bieliznę z bioder ostrożnie, i pod spodem zobaczyłem krwawą ranę, której pochodzenia nie mogłem zrozumieć. Zdezynfekowałem ją od razu i zabezpieczyłem jałowym opatrunkiem, pocieszając się powtarzaniem sobie, że przynajmniej błyskawicznie się zagoi, bo Sherlock nie z takich obrażeń wychodził cało.  
Najgorsze było to, że zupełnie nie rozumiałem tego, co tu się podziało. Rana wyglądała tak, jakby coś oderwało mu genitalia w czasie stazy. Ale jak mogło do tego dojść w kapsule odciętej od świata zewnętrznego- to pozostawało absolutną tajemnicą.  
Zajrzałem na wszelki wypadek do kapsuły, sprawdzić, czy może tam nie kryje się rozwiązanie tej tajemnicy. I znalazłem coś- oderwana część ciała Sherlocka- nie była duża, wyglądała jak strzep skóry i mieścił się w jednej dłoni.  
Przełamując wewnętrzny opór obejrzałem ją dokładnie, szukając wskazówek do rozwiązania zagadki, ale nic z nich nie wyczytałem. Nie wyglądały na chore, może lekko niedorozwinięte jak na dorosłego (chyba?) osobnika.  
Musiałem poczekać aż Sherlock się obudzi i powie mi sam, co się stało, kiedy spał.  
I uderzyła mnie nagła myśl: nie było tu nikogo, tylko my- ja w swojej kapsule, on w swojej, hermetycznie zamknięci. A to znaczyło, że to Sherlock musiał sobie to zrobić- to on musiał się jakoś obudzić i urwać sobie genitalia, a potem zasnąć z powrotem.  
To był jedyny logiczny wniosek, a jednak… wzdragałem się przed uznaniem, tego za prawdę. To był znaczyło, że jest w gorszym stanie psychicznym niż sądziłem. I ze jest niebezpieczny dla siebie, a co za tym idzie- dla mnie.  
Wolałem się powstrzymać z oceną tego, co się stało, aż Sherlock się ocknie i sam mi to opowie. Tłumaczyłem sobie ze musi mieć jakiś wytłumaczenie, jakiś powód, dla którego sytuacja tak wygląda, ale tak naprawdę jest zupełnie inna. Znów czekałem aż się ocknie. Niecierpliwie i z niepokojem.  
I znów musiałem się o niego martwić, nie rozumieć, co mu się dzieje (co, jako lekarza, stawiało mnie w nienajlepszym świetle). Jego życiu nie groziło niebezpieczeństwo, ale niepokoiło mnie to, że nie odzyskiwał przytomności i że coś zatyka mu swobodny dopływ powietrza.  
Musiałem się przynajmniej tego pozbyć. A nawet nie wiedziałem, co to może być (ciało obce, które przez przypadek znalazło się w kapsule i utknęło jakoś w jego gardle, podczas lotu? Jakaś narośl? A może jakiś kolejny nieznany nauce pasożyt, którego Sherlock złapał jeszcze na CR-504 i który rozwinął się w nim dopiero niedawno?).  
Trzeba było odgiąć mu głowę i szeroko rozciągnąć szczęki i zabezpieczyć je w takiej pozycji, żeby nie stracić palców podczas tej operacji. I kiedy kombinowałem, jakiego narzędzia najbezpieczniej będzie uczyć (bo statek miał tylko podstawowe medyczne wyposażenie) zauważyłem, co on tam ma w miejscu, gdzie powinien być język (który teraz był cofnięty aż do gardła, tak że zostawało naprawdę mało miejsca na przepływ powietrza i mimo szoku wywołanego odkryciem, co tam mu wyrosło, ucieszyłem się, że dzięki przynajmniej podjąłem właściwą decyzję).  
To co zobaczyłem w ustach Sherlocka było niesamowite. Tak bardzo się zdziwiłem, że odruchowo puściłem jego twarz, aż dolna szczęka zetknęła się z górną z głośnym kłapnięciem, który zabrzmiał zupełnie jak dźwięk z mojego snu.  
To, co miał tam, przez chwilę nawet wydało mi się jakimś długim i ciemnym pasożytem- ślepym, bez nóg, ale za to z imponującymi zębami. Potem jednak zacząłem oglądać miejsce, z którego wystawał ten „pasożyt” i zrozumiałem, że wyrasta z ciała Sherlocka i krwawi jego krwią. Poczułem, że gdzieś już coś takiego widziałem, ale nie przypominało niczego, co mogłoby wyrosnąć człowiekowi gdziekolwiek.  
Silne mięśnie z boku głowy zaciskające jego żeby nie pozwalały na dobry dostęp i dokładne obejrzenie miejsca, gdzie miałbym ciąć, więc zrobiłem temu przeswietlenie.  
A potem, gnany niewygodnym poczuciem deja vu (i lekarskim poczuciem obowiązku, by zapewnić najlepszą możliwą opiekę pacjentowi- choćby takiemu dziwacznemu) zmusiło mnie do wrzucenia tego zdjęcia do systemu i powstrzymania się od działania póki nie znalazł mi adekwatne informacje. Okazało się, że podobne ustrojstwo miały w paszczach jakieś dawno wymarłe ziemskie ryby. Nazywały się mureny i kiedy o nich poczytałem, okazały się także wrednymi skurczybykami.  
Nie wiem, jak to było możliwe-czy wszczepili mu geny tego upartego ścierwojada? I dopiero teraz się w pełni ujawniły? Czy to oznacza, że następne będą skrzela? I będę musiał mu zbudować duże akwarium? Uśmiechałem się niewesoło na tę myśl, Sherlock jako Syrena wydał mi się jeszcze bardziej kłopotliwy w utrzymaniu przy życiu, niż do tej pory i wymagający jako współtowarzysz.  
A potem zacząłem się zastanawiać nad tym, co ja mam zrobić. Czy on potrzebuje tych drugich szczęk do polowania? Mała szansa, żeby miał na co kiedykolwiek zapolować, bo na tych pustych planetach, na których mógł się osiedlić, nie było nic większego od owadów (a i to chyba tylko w takim wypadku, jeśli ludzie je tam przywlekli, a one zdołały przeżyć). Mógł spotkać… ludzi- najgroźniejszą zwierzynę łowną (a po wyznaniu na temat Molly nie odrzucałem tej możliwości, że byłby zainteresowany takim polowaniem) ale wolałbym, żeby Sherlock na nich nie polował.  
Nie dlatego, że z zasady nie pochwalałem kanibalizmu (i czy to byłby kanibalizm w przypadku takiej hybrydy?) –chyba było mi to obojętne- jeśli usprawiedliwiałem zlikwidowanie tamtych z bazy MASS, to nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, żeby ich Sherlock po śmierci zjadł. Tyle, że polowanie na ludzi na dłuższą metę sprawiłoby kłopoty- dla niego i dla mnie (gdybym jeszcze z nim podróżował).  
A zatem: decyzja się uprościła- Sherlock nie potrzebuje drugiej pary szczęk, te, które ma są wystarczająco zabójcze na to, czemu przyjdzie mu stawić czoło w koloniach.  
Co ważniejsze, jeśli dotrzemy do jakiejkolwiek- powinien wyglądać jak najbardziej ludzko. A te szczęki mureny w tym zdecydowanie przeszkadzają.  
Jeśli tego było zbyt mało, by ukoić moje lekarskie sumienie, miałem jeszcze jeden argument, na wypadek, gdyby Sherlock się obudził i zdenerwował, że pozbawiłem go nowego organu.  
Te dziwne dodatki w jego jamie ustnej na dłuższą metę sprawiałyby mu kłopot- blokowałyby swobodny przepływ powietrza- podduszając go w momentach, gdyby potrzebował więcej tlenu- czyli na przykład w każdym przypadku, kiedy musiałby przed czymś uciekać. Sherlock będzie musiał docenić moja troskę o jego zdrowie, a nie tylko ludzki wygląd. Jeśli to go nie przekona… to już trudno.  
Operacja wymagała pomysłowości tylko na pierwszym etapie- zablokowanie jakoś szczęk, żeby mieć dostęp do gardła pacjenta. Kiedy już to zrobiłem, reszta poszła jak z płatka. Udało mi się tak szybko skauteryzować rany, że stracił bardzo mało krwi.  
Na szczęście okazało się, że ludzki język nie został uszkodzony i nie musiałem się martwic, czy Sherlock będzie potrafił mówić. Gdybyśmy musieli, pewnie znaleźlibyśmy jakiś sposób na komunikacje, w ostateczności mógłbym mu wyhodować język z komórek macierzystych, ale to trwało, a ja chciałem jak najszybciej położyć się do stazy.  
Potem obejrzałem ranę między nogami- oczywiście już się zrastała, aczkolwiek w dość dziwny sposób i tu już się musiałem poddać- nie miałem pojęcia, jak to wytłumaczyć a tym bardziej- leczyć. A co za tym idzie- nie wiedziałem, czego by oczekiwał ode mnie Sherlock- poprzestałem więc na zaaplikowaniu standardowego zestawu zastrzyków i zmianie opatrunku (prawie niepotrzebnego, bo wszystko się na nim goiło błyskawicznie).  
Na wszelki wypadek wpakowałem go do podstawowej kapsuły medycznej i zaindukowałem drzemkę. Gdyby miał się z niej ocknąć, przede mną, miał mnie obudzić alarm.  
A jednak obudziłem się sam, po zaplanowanych odświeżających sześciu standardowych godzinach.  
Od razu poszedłem do Sherlocka- leżał i spał, oddychając tak samo równo i głęboko jak wcześniej, choć smuciło mnie to, że nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje. Czerpałem pociechę z tego, co już wiedziałem- śpiączka to jego mechanizm obronny, nie jest chory i nadal regeneruje się w ten swój magiczny, zapierający dech w piersiach sposób. Nie było już śladu nie tylko po szczękach mureny ale także po mojej operacji, rana między nogami była całkiem zabliźniona.  
Uspokoiło mnie to na tyle, że zająłem się dla odmiany potrzebami swojego organizmu. A później posprawdzałem, czy wszystko jest w porządku ze statkiem. Potem nie miałem już nic do zrobienia, toteż usiadłem przy otwartej kapsule ,w której spał Sherlock i po prostu na niego patrzyłem, pozwalając sobie na to, co na co dzień znikało, przykryte innymi uczuciami: niepokojem, irytacją, lękiem- o niego. a nawet przed nim; a mianowicie- na czystą fascynację samym jego istnieniem.  
Leżąc tak spokojnie, jak posag, wyglądał wręcz pięknie- w jakiś dziki i drapieżny sposób, jak piękne były duże drapieżniki, o których sobie poczytałem przy okazji szukania wiadomości o murenach. Zobaczyłem wtedy zwierzęta takie jak pantery i tygrysy, wilki i drapieżne gady na dwóch nogach, które kiedyś istniały. Ledwo mogłem w to uwierzyć. Nigdy nie byłem na Ziemi, ale słyszałem, że jest bardzo przeludniona i zanieczyszczona i chyba już od dawna nie ma na niej miejsca na te piękne, piękne stworzenia (przy wszystkich były daty śmierci ostatniego egzemplarza danego gatunku) więc może drapieżne piękno musiało się wynieść na inne planety. Ale przetrwało. Może nie tylko w Sherlocku. 

Wiedziony jakimś niezrozumiałym impulsem, dotknąłem jego dłoni. Była blada, ale ciepła i solidna- żywa, nie wiem jak inaczej nazwać to odczucie. Potem przyłożyłem palce do boku jego szyi, nie musiałem mierzyć mu pulsu, podpięte do niego maszyny robiły to za mnie. W dodatku sto razy lepiej. Czując rozczarowanie zrozumiałem o co mi chodziło- chciałem nie tylko upewnić się, że naprawdę żyje, ale też jakoś obudzić.  
Nie udało się, więc przesunąłem palcami po jego twarzy- gdyby tylko spał, to by go na pewno zbudziło. Mnie by obudziło. Jednak on leżał dokładnie tak samo nieruchomo, jak wcześniej.  
Czując nagłą, irracjonalną i nie wiadomo skąd się pojawiająca złość, pociągnąłem go za włosy, ale to także go nie obudziło. Za to poczułem, jak miękkie i mocne są te jego włosy. Już prawie odzyskały tę długość, która miały, gdy go widziałem po raz pierwszy, tyle, że już nigdy nie miały być tak gęste i rozsiane po całej czaszce łyse placki po sztucznej skórze prawdopodobnie też miały mu pozostać, ale po tym, co przeszła jego skóra na głowie, wyglądała… nadspodziewanie dobrze. Lepiej, niż każdy stuprocentowy człowiek na jego miejscu.  
I wtedy spróbowałem czegoś, co wydawało mi się najbardziej irracjonalną, najmniej pasującą do mnie, do naszej relacji rzeczą:  
\- Sherlock…- powiedziałem cicho, żeby nie wyjść na głupiego.- To ja. Twój przyjaciel.- powiedziałem już głośniej, zyskując na pewności siebie:- Myślę, że żyjesz i jesteś gdzieś tam w środku, głęboko ukryty spisz i czekasz aż poczujesz się lepiej. Ale gdybyś się obudził, ja poczułbym się lepiej. I mógłbym spokojnie położyć się do kriosnu.  
A ty przecież zawsze powtarzałeś…- uświadomiłem sobie, ze jednak to nie słowami Sherlock przekazywał większość swoich uczuć. Bo niby jak by mógł- nie nauczyli go tego, nikt nie uznał, że mu to będzie potrzebne. Raz jeden powiedział, coś o jednym filmie, który mu pokazali i który zaznajomił go z ideą przyjaźni i znając jego pamięć do szczegółów oraz użyciu liczby pojedynczej to pewnie dosłownie widział ten jeden jedyny film.  
Znowu zrobiło mi się go żal, tak bardzo, że chcąc go pocieszyć, odruchowo pogłaskałem po nierówno odrastających włosach. To też go nie obudziło, prawdopodobnie tego nie poczuł, ale mnie zrobiło się odrobine lepiej, jakbym przez ten gest naprawił choćby w maleńkiej części to wszystko złe, co go spotkało, dał mu maleńką próbkę tego, co mógłby przeżyć gdyby był normalnym człowiekiem, miał rodziców i wielkie szczęście zaznania dobrego dzieciństwa.  
A potem pomyślałem: przecież nikt mnie tu nie widzi. Nawet Sherlock nie wie, co zrobiłem.  
I to napełniło mnie tak wielkim poczuciem wolności, że nie bałem się już ulec emocjom- i pogłaskać go znowu.  
\- Chcieli mieć maszynę do zabijania, którą mogą całkowicie kontrolować. Ale wyszedłeś im ty i wykorzystałeś wszystko, czego cię nauczyli o zabijaniu, przeciwko nim. Odgryzłeś im tyłek. I to mi się podoba. Nie dałeś się stłamsić. Ale jest w tobie trochę człowieka, a to oznacza, że potrzebujesz choć odrobiny…- nie przeszło mi przez usta dokończenie tego zdania. Ale i tak mnie nie słyszał. Ale mógł poczuć, że przy nim jestem, więc siedziałem przy kapsule przez następną godzinę i głaskałem go po głowie.  
Potem poszedłem coś zjeść i poczytać jeszcze o ziemskiej faunie- nie wiadomo, jakie informacje jeszcze mi się przydadzą w opiece nad Sherlockiem.  
A kiedy wróciłem do niego, nie był już nieprzytomny.  
Stał koło kapsuły i owijał sobie biodra materiałem (chyba porozdzierał jakiś kombinezon). Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i wyciągnąłem ręce, jakbym chciał go objąć.  
Nie odwzajemnił gestu, pewnie go nawet nie zrozumiał, za to powiedział od razu:  
\- Coś się zmieniło.  
\- Co? coś ze statkiem? Już się tym zająłem.  
\- Ja się zmieniam.- stwierdził, patrząc na mnie ze ściągniętymi brwiami i ustami. Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, a to było tak rzadkie, że przestraszyło także mnie.  
Postanowiłem mu pokazać to coś, co mu wyciąłem z gardła. Mógł czuć ból w przełyku i nie wiedzieć skąd się wziął.  
Opowiedziałem mu o operacji, a ponieważ mi nie dowierzał (prychnął z wyraźną pogardą) przyniosłem mu zakonserwowaną część ciała na dowód, że mówie prawdę.  
Obejrzał ją, wyraźnie zafascynowany i milczał, aż się musiałem zacząć dopytywać, czy coś ho jeszcze nie boli. Zwłaszcza między nogami.  
Nie chciał o tym mówić, tak jakby wykształcił w sobie nieśmiałość, co było bardzo zaskakujące, ale też niepokoiło, choćby dlatego, że bardzo chciałem móc go dokładnie zbadać i znaleźć jakieś wytłumaczenie dla jego stanu. Tak, ewidentnie się zmienił i nie podobało mi się to, że nie rozumiałem tej zmiany. Nie wiedziałem na przykład, czy w kilka godzin po (kolejnej!) śpiączce mogę go zamknąć w stazie. A musiałem to wiedzieć, żeby nie zrobić mu większej krzywdy. Sama staza była bezpieczna, ale wchodzenie w nią, a zwłaszcza wychodzenie z niej, choć powtarzane na niezliczonej ilości statków kosmicznych od dziesięcioleci, nadal nie zostały udoskonalone na tyle, by nie być wyczerpującymi dla organizmu i sam odradzałem podejmowania tego ryzyka, jeśli ktoś nie był w pełni zdrowy.  
A tutaj musiałem podjąć decyzje bez znajomości wszystkich danych.  
Dlatego pytałem dalej, chociaż Sherlock najwyraźniej nie chciał odpowiadać.  
\- Co się stało z twoimi genitaliami? Byłeś w kriośnie, nic ani nikt nie miało do ciebie dostępu, więc… logiczny wniosek to, że to ty, jakoś…  
Zmarszczył się, ze spojrzeniem wbitym w podłogę.  
\- Musisz mi powiedzieć, o co tu chodzi, bo inaczej nie będę wiedział, co ci mam dać. Żebyśmy mogli już wejść do stazy.- kiedy nic nie odpowiedział, powtórzyłem:  
\- Staza. Rozumiesz? Musimy zasnąć, bo do celu mamy jakieś…-zerknąłem na najbliższy terminal.- Komputer, ile zostało do celu?  
Sherlock jednak nie słuchał metalicznego głosu automatu, tylko zaczął mówić, pozornie w związku z moimi pytaniami, ale na swój sposób:  
\- Czuje u siebie zmianę. Narastała od jakiegoś czasu, kiedy spałem. Cały czas się dzieje. Jestem tak bardzo głodny.  
Zmarszczyłem czoło. Pewnie, po regeneracyjnej śpiączce miał prawo być bardzo głodny.  
\- Oczywiście, zaraz coś dostaniesz. A ta przemiana?- przy Sherlocku trzeba było uczyć się wykorzystywać kreatywność w sztuce zadawani pytań:- Czy to coś dobrego? Czy raczej lepiej ją zatrzymać?  
Spojrzał na mnie wreszcie, spode łba i mruknął:  
\- Nie wiem. Oni nic o tym nie mówili. A co do jedzenia potrzebuje go, potrzebuje bardzo, ale nie tego czegoś, co wy jecie, potrzebuje mięsa. Chciałbym żeby było żywe, takie, żeby przede mną uciekało, ale martwe też może być.  
„No i mamy problem.” pomyślało mi się od razu i westchnąłem:  
\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym? Nie mam dla ciebie mięsa. Mogę spróbować…  
\- Wiem!- wrzasnął nagle cały przemieniony złością w straszną, straszną bestię, gotów skoczyć na mnie i rozszarpać mnie w ciągu sekund gołymi rękami. Przyznaje- nie tylko się cofnąłem, ale też zrobiłem to tak szybko, że prawie potknąłem się o własne nogi. I skuliłem się, jakby już mnie uderzył.  
Ale nie mogłem się przyznać do tego strachu, który mnie zaczynał paraliżować, nie mogłem mu się też poddać, bo to najgorsze, co można zrobić, w takiej chwili- sam na sam z drapieżnikiem. Strach to słabość, a słabość to przegrana.  
Instynkt nie pozwalał mi widzieć w nim przyjaciela, czy nawet tylko współtowarzysza podróży- i trochę mi już się to przejadło. Może trzeba było spróbować wreszcie innego sposobu?  
Zmobilizowałem ostatnie resztki odwagi, której gdzieś jeszcze we mnie były i powiedziałem bardziej udając wściekłość, niż ją czując:  
\- Mam dosyć tego, że ciągle mnie straszysz! Mam dosyć! po prosu! Przestań to robić, natychmiast!  
Podziałało. Sherlock nieco się rozluźnił, przestał szczerzyc zęby i straszyć mnie swoimi skorpionim ogonem.  
\- Już lepiej. Chcę ci pomóc, zrozum to wreszcie, naprawdę nic innego nie mam teraz na myśli. Chcę ci pomóc, żebyśmy obaj przeżyli stazę i cali dolecieli do celu.  
\- Wiem. –powtórzył, ale tak innym tonem, że zabrzmiało to jak inne słowo. Chyba już się opanował i można było do niego dotrzeć.  
\- Nie mogę zdobyć ci żywego mięsa. Ani nawet martwego. Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro. Ale tam, gdzie lecimy też raczej tego nie będzie.  
Sherlock oblizał się i to bardzo sugestywnie. Po raz pierwszy coś takiego widziałem, bo do tej pory jedzenie było dla niego nieistotne. I poczułem się niezbyt dobrze.  
\- Może uda mi się jakoś zaspokoić ten twój głód na mięso. Mogę spróbować coś ci wyhodować z komórek macierzystych. Nawet moich. Ale… tu nie ma takiego sprzętu i nie wiem, czy oni tam będą go mieli.  
\- Zbuduję…- powiedział i na razie nie chciałem go rozczarowywać, niszcząc jego marzenia, czy też plany, bo sprzęt do klonowania był skomplikowany i szansa by sam sobie z tym poradził była równa zeru.  
\- Ale na razie bardziej interesuje mnie twoja rana w kroku. Muszę ją obejrzeć, sprawdzić na ile się zrosła. I prześwietlić ten obszar, żeby zobaczyć co tam się stało. Czy nie masz jakichś obrażeń wewnętrznych bo jeśli tak, to trzeba coś z tym zrobić, zanim pójdziemy do stazy. Ale martwi mnie też twój stan… nazwijmy to psychiczny. Nigdy bym cię nie wziął za kogoś, kto może się sam okaleczyć. Powiesz mi cokolwiek? Chciałbym się uspokoić.  
\- To nie jest rana. To nie jest okaleczeni.  
\- A co?  
\- To mój nowy… kształt.  
Znów te odpowiedzi, które niczego nie wyjaśniały! Miałem dosyć, ale przynajmniej zaczął ze mną rozmawiać i okazał dobrą wolę. Trzeba to było umiejętnie wykorzystać i jak najszybciej wytargować jak najwięcej. Chwile (nie tak odległe przecież) kiedy siedziałem przy nim i głaskałem go po głowie wydawały się jak sen. I to cudzy.  
\- Nie rozumiem, co chcesz mi powiedzieć, ale jeśli nie chcesz mi nic wytłumaczyć, mogę się tym jakoś pogodzić. Jeśli pozwolisz mi się zbadać i to porządnie. Wtedy będę wiedział, czy uda ci się przeżyć lot. A w zamian za to zrobię ci ludzkie zęby i dopasuje soczewki na oczy.  
W ten sposób, kiedy już wylądujemy, będziesz mógł się pokazać i uchodzić za człowieka i bez ograniczeń buszować po bazie. Czy to dobra wymiana? Bo ja uważam, że tak. Moje badanie nie zaboli i zajmie nam najwyżej godzinę. Co ty na to?  
Sherlock nie zastanawiał się zbyt długo, co uznałem za dobry znak, odzyskiwania równowagi emocjonalnej.  
Zbadałem ranę i okazało się, że już nie krwawi, ani nie ma żadnych śladów infekcji. Ale nie czułem się całkowicie uspokojony, ponieważ teraz to już nie była zwykła rana (jakby cokolwiek, co dotyczyło ciała Sherlocka mogło być zwykłe!). W tej chwili to miejsce było zagłębieniem i przypominało… żeńskie narządy rozrodcze, tyle, że bardzo prymitywne, po prostu dziura prowadząca w głąb ciała. I choć okalała ją skóra i wszystko wyglądało zadziwiająco zdrowo, nie mogłem przestać się dziwić. Musiałem zajrzeć do środka i upewnić się, że to coś nie jest jakąś chorobą.  
Ale przeswietlenie tylko skonfundowało mnie bardziej. Zobaczyłem na nim bardzo dokładnie wnętrze ciała Sherlocka- grube, gruzłowate kości, o dużo większej gęstości, niż ludzkie (a zatem cięższe, ale co za tym idzie - mocniejsze). Organy podobne do tych, które widziałem u moich ludzkich pacjentów, lecz nie identyczne, z tymi, o których się uczyłem. Zobaczyłem tam też coś, o czym z pewnością się nie uczyłem, bo nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Sherlock miał puste miejsce w podbrzuszu, do którego prowadziło to nowo utworzone wejście. Jakby miał prymitywną macicę. Nie zauważyłem jajowodów albo jajników, ale było tam kilka dziwnych tworów w pobliżu więc może któreś z nich miały jakąś funkcje rozrodczą? Mogłem się w tej sytuacji tylko próbować domyślać, co widzę i jak to możliwe, że najwyraźniej Sherlock zmienia (albo już zmienił) płeć… Samoistnie i dokładnie.  
Sherlock był przytomny, podczas tego badania, więc na bieżąco opowiadał mu, co widzę i co najbardziej mnie frapuje. Milczał i żadne moje komentarze, ani późniejsze bezpośrednie pytania nie skłoniły go do rozmowy.  
W końcu jednak się odezwał, na sam koniec, kiedy straciłem już nadzieję, że czegokolwiek się dowiem od niego bezpośrednio:  
\- Ja też tego nie rozumiem. Do tej pory miałem tam co innego, ale w stazie poczułem ze to jest niepotrzebne, że przeszkadza. Oderwanie tego nie bolało właściwie wcale, to tak jak z wypadaniem pierwszych zębów- swędziało, a nie bolało. Domagało się usunięcia, więc usunąłem. Gorszy jest ten głód. To chcenie czegoś… to rośnie, jest coraz bardziej mocne, cały czas muszę z tym walczyć.  
Zrobiło mi się go znów żal.  
\- Kiedy znów zaśniemy przestaniesz czuć głód.  
\- Nie, nadal będę go czuł. A jeśli będzie tak bardzo rósł, to nie wiem, jak to wytrzymam. Ale to nie tylko głód na mięso. Ja chce czegoś… czegoś. Nie wiem, czego.  
Przymknął oczy jego twarz sflaczała, a potem wyraziła na chwile takie cierpienie, jakby ktoś go torturował.  
\- Dam ci na razie środek uspokajający i cokolwiek czujesz będzie ci łatwiej to znieść. Czy to jest jak pragnienie jakiejś substancji, którą musisz zażyć?  
Sherlock potrzasnął głową i nie wiedziałem, co ma na myśli.  
\- Nie wiem, co to jest.  
-Mogli ci coś dawać. Na uspokojenie, albo po prostu po to, żebyś lepiej znosił zamknięcie. Mogli cię też specjalnie od czegoś uzależnić, żeby cię łatwiej kontrolować. Zagrożą ci odebraniem narkotyku i robisz wszystko, czego zechcą. żeby nie czuć się gorzej.  
\- Ale czy wtedy nie powiedzieliby mi o tym, że coś mi dają? Poza tym, chyba brakowałoby mi tego szybciej…  
Miał rację- to było logiczne i dobrze świadczyło o jego stanie psychicznym, że to wymyślił.  
\- Jest jeszcze jedna możliwość. Najgorsza.- przygnębiało mnie to wszystko- nawet teraz Sherlock nie mógł funkcjonować normalnie (jak na siebie). Zrobiłem mu analizę krwi najbardziej szczegółową, jaka mogłem w tych warunkach, sprawdzając czy nie brakuje mu czegoś ważnego dla życia- na przykład magnezu albo potasu.  
Nie wyszedł mi żaden deficyt, ale wtedy zrozumiałem, że tak naprawdę nie wiem, jaki powinien mieć poziom magnezu czy potasu, bo kto powiedział, że taki sam jak zdrowy CZŁOWIEK (skoro nim nie był)?  
\- Cholernie by mi pomogło, gdybym wiedział czego ci domieszali do genów. Miałbym szanse zorientować się, co jest dla ciebie zdrowe, a co nie i czy teraz czegoś ci nie brakuje.  
Sherlock nie był taki tego pewien:  
\- A skąd byś wziął dane tych organizmów, z których wzięli DNA, żeby mnie zrobić?  
\- Coś bym wymyślił, ściągnął z jakiejś bazy…  
\- A co, jeśli to byłoby cos, czego nie ma w żadnej bazie?  
Zastanowiłem się i spojrzałem na niego pytająco:  
\- A masz w sobie coś takiego?  
\- Możliwe.- odpowiedział enigmatycznie i już nie chciał szerzej tego wyjaśniać.  
Zapisałem jego wyniki (na wszelki wypadek) i podałem mocne środki przeciwbólowe i uspokajające. Sherlock zwinął się w kapsule, wyraźnie senny. Już chciałem go zostawić samego, by sobie odpoczął kiedy poprosił cicho:  
\- Zostań tutaj. I zrób tak, jak przedtem.  
\- Jak?  
\- To, co robiłeś z moją głową. To było miłe.  
\- Chcesz żebym cię pogłaskał po głowie?  
\- Jeśli tak to się nazywa…  
Głaskałem go jeszcze długo po tym, jak całkiem się rozluźnił i prawie na pewno zasnął.  
Miałem nadzieję, że dzięki temu, że tu siedzę, czuje się lepiej.  
Potem położyłem się na swojej pryczy i próbowałem zasnąć.  
Ale tym razem było trudno.  
Zbyt dużo myśli kłębiło mi się w głowie na raz.  
Większość dotyczyła Sherlocka, ale kręciłem się w kółko skoro nie zdradzał mi podstawowych informacji o sobie. Może ta obecna jego przemiana była jego dorastaniem? Mogłem sobie jednak wymyślać różne hipotezy, ale zweryfikowanie ich… to już zupełnie inna sprawa.  
Dlatego zrozumiałem, że tworzenie nowych nie ma najmniejszego sensu. I zmusiłem się do przemyślenia o sobie, dla odmiany, czego ja chcę? Poza tym, żeby nie dorwali mnie twórcy Sherlocka?  
Co chciałbym zastać na tej planecie, na którą lecimy?  
Niestety, choćbym nie wiem, jak wysilał wyobraźnie, nadal tylko przypominałem sobie to, czego doświadczyłem i nie chciałem już powtarzać.  
Nikomu niepotrzebny, nikogo nie obchodzący dzieciak, którego spotykała obojętność albo niechęć ludzi dookoła, i którego horyzont marzeń zamykał się na trochę lepszej pracy. Do wyboru miałem jeszcze całkowity brak zajęcia, albo coś niebezpiecznego: górnictwo albo loty z cargo, które zbyt często kończyły się zaginięciem całej załogi albo wypadkiem, po którym do Układu dolatywał tylko pusty statek, który koło Jowisza ktoś przejmował (było to na tyle częste, że opłacało się wybudować sieć automatycznych stacji, służących tylko do tego celu).  
A tak dostałem inny zestaw problemów: śmierć pacjentów, lęk, że nie uda mi się nikomu pomóc, albo że zrobię coś, co na razie mnie na kare szefa. Złość na przełożonych, że nie potrafią mi zapewnić lepszego sprzętu i dostępu do nowej generacji leków.  
A przecież nie znałem innego sensu w życiu, jak tylko praca. Sięgnąłem pamięcią głębiej. O czym marzyłem, gdy byłem samotnym dzieciakiem, dzielącym przestrzeń ze zbyt wieloma podobnymi sobie, równie nieszczęśliwymi i przez to okrutnymi bachorami.  
O tym, co każdy na moim miejscu by marzył- że będę miał prawdziwych przyjaciół, lojalnych, odważnych, takich, którzy zawsze mi pomogą i nie zostawia mnie nigdy.  
Nie myślałem wtedy o rodzinie, nikt z nas nie myślał, a może nie pamiętam? Moja pamięć zaskakująco mało przechowała z tego okresu, jakby był zbyt pospolity i pozbawiony ważnych, interesujących, wartych zapamiętania wydarzeń.  
Czy teraz chciałem mieć kogoś wyjątkowego? Z kim mógłbym mieć dzieci i kto byłby ze mną nawet wtedy, gdy inni by się ode mnie odwrócili?  
Jakby mogła wyglądać? Przypomniałem sobie Molly- nie patrzyłem na nią w ten sposób w Berenice II, ale była miła i inteligenta i dobrze się przy niej czułem. A to już było dużo, bo jakoś nie poznałem blisko zbyt dużo kobiet. Próbowałem przypomnieć sobie je wszystkie i policzyć, dla samego siebie. Właściwie miałem tylko jedna przyjaciółkę- kiedy oboje byliśmy bezpańskimi dzieciakami, na utrzymaniu kogoś, kto się nimi nie przejmował.  
Pamiętałem, że siadaliśmy koło siebie na stołówce, a czasem udało nam się uciec i znaleźć jakąś rozrywkę, której nikt dorosły by nie pochwalał. Wtedy myślałem, że to tylko taka stacja przesiadkowa do reszty życia, które będzie pełne przygód, niesamowitych ludzi, zapierających dech w piersiach widoków i szczęścia, którego wtedy nawet nie widziałem dookoła siebie, nie mówić o przeżywaniu.  
Czy po tym wszystkim na MASS miałem jeszcze szanse przeżyć coś dobrego?  
Coś mi podpowiadało, że nie będzie łatwo.  
Lecieliśmy do stacji na granicy poznanego kosmosu, gdzie mieszak najwyżej dziesięć osób. Ile z nich może być kobietami? Dwie, trzy? Jakie mam szanse, że którakolwiek mi się spodoba, a ja spodobam się jej? A ja musiałem znaleźć jeszcze bezpieczne miejsce dla Sherlocka.  
Nie byłem mu nic winien, ale miał tak okropne życie, że należało mu się trochę spokoju.  
Chciałem już zasnąć, bo moje myśli zatoczyły koło, a przyszłość wydała się jeszcze bardziej przygnebiająca.  
W końcu musiałem wstać i zrobić sobie zastrzyk, żeby odpłynąć w nicość. Chyba nie śniło mi się nic, w każdym razie nic nie zapamiętałem.

 

Obudziłem się po sześciu godzinach i czułem się świeżo i bardzo chciałem zrobić coś konstruktywnego. Operacja zmieniającą Sherlock w stuprocentowego człowieka była akurat tym, czego w tej chwili sam potrzebowałem prawie tak samo jak on, żeby poczuć, że mam kontrolę nad sytuacją. Wyglądający po ludzku Sherlock miał szanse, jeśli nie zdobyć czyjejś przyjaźni to przynajmniej nie wzbudzać powszechnej odrazy i obaw w codziennym kontakcie. A to już było w jego sytuacji bardzo dużo.  
Sherlock jednak nie był w tak dobrym humorze, jak powinien. Mimo środków uspokajających, oczy miał zmęczone, a ruchy ostrożne i niezgrabne, jakby go coś bolało. Zapytałem go o to- wyparł się bólu, ale i tak nie wszelki wypadek jeszcze raz go zbadałem. Fizycznie nic mu nie dolegało. Tyle, że po tym, co się z nim ostatnio działo, nie miałem pewności ze WIEM, jak jest jego norma.  
Był spokojniejszy, albo bardziej przygaszony. Często zamykał oczy, wyraźnie rozkojarzony. Na końcu badania położył mi rękę na ramieniu i przysunął nos do mojej szyi, głęboko wciągając powietrze.  
Trudno mnie winić za to, że mi się to nie spodobało. Poczułem się lekko zagrożony i odsunąłem się szybko.  
\- Czemu mnie obwąchujesz?  
\- Bo pachniesz jakoś inaczej.  
\- Jak mięso?- chciałbym, żeby to był żart. Niestety, nie był.  
\- Nie, nie jak mięso…- powiedział wolno, z zastanowieniem. I niepewnie.- To dobry zapach, ale nie taki do jedzenia.  
Uznałem, że na razie mi to wystarczy i zabrałem się za przygotowanie do operacji.  
Co nie trwało długo- bo to nie była operacja ani inwazyjna, ani trudna, a poza tym miałem gwarancje szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia.  
Sherlock potulnie wykonywał wszystkie moje polecenia i dawał się przestawiać z miejsca na miesjce. I cały czas był nieobecny duchem.  
Zastanawiałem się, czy lepiej go uśpić i oszczędzić niewygody, czy poprzestać na znieczuleniu miejscowym, dzięki czemu zyskam dostęp do informacji na temat jego samopoczucia na bieżąco.  
Sherlock zadecydował za mnie, aplikując sobie środek usypiający.  
Pracowałem szybko, ale dokładnie. Wyrwałem mu piętnaście zębów, zostawiając te najmniej ostre i najbardziej podobne do ludzkich. Jego szczęka nadal nie wyglądała przez to całkiem naturalnie– miał tylko po jednej parze trzonowców w górnej i dolnej szczęce, a te z przodu były zbyt ostre, ale kiedy je trochę zeszlifowałem, a na przód wszczepiłem implanty, było całkiem nieźle. Miałem z czego być dumny. Potem, podciąłem powieki, żeby oczy wydawały się bardziej ludzkiego kształtu i dobrałem mu soczewki zmieniające ich kolor na przyjemny ciepły brąz, który mi pasował do koloru włosów.  
A później po prostu opiłowałem niewiarygodnie twarde, jak się okazało pazury i nakleiłem na nie nakładki zmieniające ich kształt i kolor przerabiając jeszcze jedną broń z jego arsenału na zwykłe przeciętne i kompletnie niegroźne paznokcie.  
Przez chwilę oglądałem jego ogon – kości kręgosłupa były bardziej widoczne i chyba trochę urósł, od ostatniego razu jak mu się przyglądałem uważnie, ale kiedy kolec był ukryty w fałdzie skóry wyglądał niemal niewinnie, od biedy można go było wziąć za coś, co mogłoby być przypadkową mutacją przydarzająca się przy ulepszaniu inteligencji embrionu.  
Dało się go zresztą ukryć w którejś nogawce kombinezonu i to musiało mi wystarczyć, bo Sherlock absolutnie i wielokrotnie wyraził swoją ogromną odrazę do pomysłu, żeby mu dla wygody usunąć ten ogon całkowicie.

Po operacji doszedł do siebie zaskakująco szybko, nawet jak na siebie. Widocznie moja ingerencja w jego ciało była na tyle nieważna, że nie wymagała zapadania na ten jego specjalny rodzaj leczniczej śpiączki.  
Długo oglądał swoje zęby i pazury (oczy go nie obeszły w najmniejszym stopniu) i chyba był zadowolony, bo w końcu zawyrokował:  
\- Teraz wyglądam tak niegroźnie, jak ty.  
\- I dokładnie o to wrażenie mi chodziło.- powiedziałem może aż nazbyt zadowolony z siebie.- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Śpiący. Moje myślenie nie jest takie, jak powinno być. Chciałbym… ciągle czegoś chce. Ale nie wiem, czego. Dobrze, że możemy iść już do kapsuł.  
Pokręciłem przecząco głową.  
\- Jeszcze nie. Mimo wszystko chce poczekać kilka dni, żeby wiedzieć, czy naprawdę wszystko jest z tobą w porządku.  
Przysunął się do mnie znowu i oparł mi głowę na ramieniu. Pozycja była niewygodna, bo był wyższy ode mnie o dobre dwadzieścia centymetrów. Pogłaskałem go po głowie.  
\- Wszystko będzie lepiej.  
Nie miałem pewności, czy to dobrze się skończy- dla niego, dla mnie, ale nie wiedziałem, co mógłbym powiedzieć mu w chwili tak ewidentnej słabości, kiedy nawet on zdawał się potrzebować odrobiny pocieszenia, choćby miała być kłamstwem.  
A potem przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i skubnął mnie w szyję, wbijając place w moje biodro.  
Szarpnąłem się w tył, ale trzymał mnie mocno, obejmując drugą ręką, jakby mnie chciał przytulić, przez co zesztywniałem, jak deska, przerażony.  
-Nie uciekaj. Nie chce cię zjeść. Chce… czegoś.  
\- Ode mnie? Czego?- wyksztusiłem ledwo, ledwo trzymając się nadziei, że zaraz dojdzie do niego, jak niewłaściwe jest to, co właśnie robi i przestanie- z własnej woli. Równocześnie rozsądek krzyczał we mnie, że oszalałem, licząc na coś takiego. Że ryzykuję śmiercią, oszukując samego siebie, że wystarczyło mu zeszlifować zęby, by stał się oswojonym zwierzaczkiem. Boon nigdy się nim nie stanie. Nigdy nie będę miał pewności, co ostatecznie zrobi, kiedy się wścieknie albo poczuje zbyt silny głód. Mógł mnie zabić po prostu przez przypadek. A potem tego bardzo żałować. Tyle, że dla mnie to już bez różnicy- bo będę martwy.  
\- Nie bój się! Naprawdę nie chce nic złego zrobić.- przekonywał mnie tymczasem, z ustami tuż przy mojej żyle szyjnej, i byłem bardzo świadomy, że usta te są pełne może bardziej tępych, ale nadal mocnych zębów, osadzonych w szczęce, która zapewne bez problemu kruszyła kości.  
Przytulał mnie teraz do siebie mocno i to przypominało mi mój sen. Zadziałałem odruchowo- wyrywając się z całej siły i krzycząc:  
\- Zostaw mnie! Nigdzie z tobą nie idę! Nie do tego miejsca pełnego potworów.  
Odsunął się tylko trochę, ale ręce zacisnął jeszcze mocniej, chyba ze zdziwienia.  
\- Nigdzie nie chce cię zabierać. Na tym statku nie ma żadnych potworów. Jesteś bezpieczny. A ja chce…  
\- Czego?- wydusiłem z siebie, nadal nie uspokojony, chociaż udało mi się przynajmniej wyrwać z jego objęć.  
\- Nie wiem.- wyjęczał, udręczony i to nie zabrzmiało zbyt uspokajająco. Odepchnąłem go, ale trzymał zbyt mocno i zyskałem w ten sposób tylko kilka centymetrów dystansu.  
\- Nie czuje się dobrze, kiedy tak mnie trzymasz. To nie jest właściwie. Ludzie tak się nie zachowują.  
Zamiast odpowiedzi Sherlock skubnął mnie jeszcze raz w szyję, tyle, że mocniej.  
\- Nie rób tak!- ofuknąłem go surowo.  
\- Ale ja chce…- wymamrotał.  
Pogłaskał mnie po głowie, przytrzymując ją równocześnie tak blisko, że miałem nos w rozcięciu kołnierza jego kombinezonu.  
Sytuacja wydawała się coraz bardziej dziwna. Zdecydowanie nie dla mnie.  
\- Nie wiem ciągle, o co ci chodzi, ale to jest niewygodne i przypomina mi… uścisk.  
Nie powiedział nic, ale też mnie nie puścił. Apelowanie do jego wstydu nigdy nic nie dawało, bo go po prostu nie posiadał. Poza tym, żeby się wstydzić głupiego zachowania, trzeba wiedzieć co jest tym głupim zachowaniem.  
\- Wiem, że często się mnie boisz. Ale tak samo często robisz tę minę… jakby smutną, ale nie do końca. Jesteś wtedy miękki. Nie zupełnie dosłownie. Ostatnio wtedy głaskałeś mnie po głowie.  
\- I co z tego?- powiedziałem obronnie.  
\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Chcesz, żebym był zdrowy, ciągle dajesz mi jedzenie i chociaż nie chce, ratujesz. Jesteś tutaj na statku, a mogłeś tam zostać…  
\- Nie mogłem.- dodałem dla porządku.- Znaleźliby mnie i zabili.  
\- Nie zabili. Za cenne źródło informacji o mnie. Ale też nie wypuścili.  
I puścił mnie. Cofnąłem się o kilka kroków, zastanawiając się, czy nie wyjść do innego pomieszczenia, na wszelki wypadek, zanim mu wróci to dziwne zachowanie. Ale zostałem. Pewnie dlatego, że Sherlock mówił i zachowywał się w tej chwili bardzo rozsądnie.  
Wzruszyłem ramionami.  
\- Prawie na to samo wychodzi. Raczej nie powstrzymaliby się przed torturami, żeby ze mnie wyciągnąć to, co chcą.  
\- Tak.- przyznał po prostu.- Na pewno by cię torturowali. Chcieli zrobić więcej takich jak ja i potrzebowali informacji. Ja byłem wadliwy. Za dużo…- przerwał, szukając słowa.  
\- Samodzielności? Uporu?  
\- Tak. Chcieli żołnierzy. Słuchających rozkazów, bo to, co dodali do mojego DNA słucha rozkazów dobrze. Żyje w grupach, ale wszyscy poza jedną królową słuchają rozkazów. Chcieli, żebym ja też taki był- i słuchał ICH. Ale okazało się, że za bardzo chcę przeżyć, żeby ich ślepo słuchać. Eksperymentowali na mnie, żeby wiedzieć, co mogą zrobić i co im się nie udało, ale ja też miałem swoje eksperymenty. Uczyli mnie zabijać- zresztą szybko przestali, jak mój ogon zaczął być zabójczy, więc wiedziałem, jak krzywdzić ludzi. To im się nie spodobało i mówili, że jak tylko zrozumieją co zrobili nie tak i uda się im zrobić bardziej posłuszne jednostki, to mnie zlikwidują. Byli blisko, kiedy uciekliśmy. Myślisz, że nie musiałem ich zabić, ale gdybym tego nie zrobił, oni by mnie zlikwidowali. A to znaczy śmierć. Niekoniecznie łatwą i szybką. Oni nigdy nie dbali o to, czy mnie boli, czy nie.  
Poklepałem go po plecach. I z własnej woli uścisnąłem. Należało mu się. A po chwili coś zrozumiałem.  
\- To, co domieszali ci do DNA. Tak powiedziałeś. To znaczy, że jednak wiesz, co ci domieszali. Czyje geny. A nie chciałeś mi tego powiedzieć!- zarzuciłem mu. – Dlaczego? Przecież dla ciebie byłoby lepiej…  
\- Nic by ci to nie dało.- powiedział spokojnie i położył mi głowę na ramieniu, ale już mnie nie chwycił rękami. Musiał się mocno schylić żeby to zrobić i trwanie w tej pozycji musiało być cholernie niewygodne. Mój kręgosłup dawno by zaprotestował.  
\- Jak to- nic by mi nie dało? Znalazłbym to zwierzę i wiedział…  
\- Nie znalazłbyś. Tego zwierzęcia nie ma w żadnych bazach na Ziemi ani gdzie indziej.  
\- Jak to możliwe?  
\- Bo one są… nowe. Nie pochodzą z ziemi i ludzie nic o nich nie wiedzieli do niedawna. Ale znaleźli je, na jakiejś planecie. I to ich zabiło. Prawie wszystkich. To chce tylko przeżyć i się rozmnażać. Nie potrzebuje wiele. I jest naprawdę wytrzymałe, więc od razu chcieli z tego zrobić żołnierzy, ale kiedy próbowali je wytresować, znów prawie wszyscy zginęli. Dlatego wpadli na pomysł zrobienia mnie. Ale to też im nie wyszło.  
\- Jakie to zwierzę? Co o nim wiesz?  
\- Tyle samo, co i oni. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie widziałem mojego tatusia bo gdyby mi go pokazali, na pewno by mnie zabił.  
\- Ciebie?- zdziwiłem się. – To ty zabijasz wszystko.  
\- Przy nim jestem mały i bezbronny. Bo on jest niemal doskonałą maszyną do zabijania. Ma tylko jeden słaby punkt. Oprócz braku wyższej inteligencji, która umożliwiłaby mu dokonanie najprostszych obliczeń matematycznych, ale nigdy tego nie potrzebował do przeżycia, więc… tak mówili, że to jego słaby punkt- ma postać larwalną. Wrażliwą, słabą i potrzebującą żywiciela. Inaczej może tylko trwać z niezmienionym stanie i czekać, aż coś przyjdzie i je obudzi. Chcieli wyeliminować ta słabość. Tak powtarzali. Pamiętam to, bo nie potrafię niczego zapomnieć. Zrobili mnie, żeby był inteligentny jak człowiek i wytrzymały jak one, te zwierzęta. I żebym się nie rozmnażał bez żywiciela. Tak naprawdę miałem się w ogóle nie rozmnażać.  
\- To by wyjaśniało te twoje…- „niedojrzałe genitalia”- dokończyłem tylko w myślach.  
\- Ale nie wyszło. Chyba nic im nie wyszło, tak jak chcieli.  
\- Jak to?- naprawdę się zdziwiłem.- Jesteś nadludzko inteligentny, szybki, wytrzymały, zabijasz jak maszyna; i to jadowita. Potrafisz przetrwać najgorsze warunki i wyleczyć się z chorób, o których nikt jeszcze nie słyszał…  
\- I chce się rozmnażać…- dokończył i nagle nasza pozycja, wydała mi się absolutnie niedopuszczalna. Nadal staliśmy blisko siebie, a on patrzył na mnie z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Te nowe, brązowe oczy nie były wcale takie zwyczajne, jakoś mu nie pasowały. Aż się zorientowałem, że tylko dlatego, że przywykłem do poprzednich. Ci, którzy go przedtem nie znali, na pewno nie będą mieli takich problemów. Ale mieliśmy pilniejsze kwestie do omówienia.  
\- Jakie rozmnażanie?  
\- Moje. –stwierdził, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.  
\- Jak to?  
Zmarszczył brwi boleśnie.  
\- Ten głód, ten drugi nie na mięso. Myślałem o tym dużo i szukałem informacji. To moje pragnienie, żeby się rozmnożyć. To jedyny wniosek, a przetestowałem inne hipotezy. Próbowałem myśleć. i to szybko. Ale tego wszystkiego było za dużo na jednym raz.  
Jakieś zwierzę, o którym nikt nic nie wiedział. Plany stworzenia jakiejś fantastycznej armii; tak, jakby było za mało ulepszonych na świecie, jakby tak trudno było popracować raczej nad tym, żeby niebyli tacy tępi. Naprawdę uznali, że lepszym pomysłem będzie pobranie DNA z jedyne bardziej rozwiniętej istoty pozaziemskiej na która kiedykolwiek się natknęliśmy jako gatunek i domieszać go do ludzkiego? Ktoś naprawdę wpadł na taki szalony i durny pomysł? Który mógł zaowocować tylko mniejszą lub większą… katastrofą.  
I uderzyło mnie, że przecież zaowocował… Sherlockiem.  
Który nie był katastrofą. Dla nich się nią okazał, na więcej, niż jeden sposób, bo to on wysadził im świetnie wyposażoną, wartą jakieś nieprawdopodobne pieniądze bazę, ale MÓGŁ nią nie być, gdyby lepiej go zrozumieli i dostrzegli, ile w nim jest z człowieka. I spróbowali tego człowieka wychować. Skąd mam teraz wziąć dane dotyczące tamtego stworzenia? Sherlock musi mi zapisać wszystko, co o nich zapamiętał- o ich biologii, zachowaniu, gdzie żyją? Co jedzą? A nie- tego akurat nie musiał- sadząc z jego preferencji wiadomo było, że są mięsożerne do ekstremum i nie stronią od kanibalizmu, gdy nie ma nic innego do jedzenia.  
I lubią ciepło. A to skąd mi się wzięło? Sherlock wytrzymał w tamtej starej kopalni, a tam nie było ciepło… potrzasnąłem głową- to nie było teraz ważne.  
\- Czy te stworzenia… Jak one się rozmnażają? Albo nie- powiedz mi najpierw skąd masz taka pewność, że o to ci teraz chodzi? Jak możesz to wiedzieć na pewno? Zdobyłeś jakieś nowe informacje? Dopiero powiedziałeś, że nie ma ich w żadnej ogólnodostępnej bazie.  
Sherlock westchnął głęboko:  
\- Znalazłem cos, niewiele, ale to nie chodzi o to, co jest w komputerze, to chodzi o to, co czuje w sobie. W środku… i o sny. A raczej to co byś chyba nazwał snami.  
Spojrzał na mnie, jakby czekając na potwierdzenie jego hipotezy.  
Ja byłem jednak zdziwiony. Po tych wszystkich niewiarygodnych rewelacjach, to było cos, co ostatecznie przeważyło szalę mojej niewiary:  
\- Jakie sny? Co z tym maja wspólnego sny? Mnie ciągle śnią się dziwaczne rzeczy i nic sobie z tego nie robię. Takie są już sny… na przykład ostatnio śniły mi się…- przerwałem, bo jakoś nie chciałem mówić teraz o tych oleiście czarnych potworach, bo one były w tych snach nierozerwalnie związane z Sherlockiem i to ni był czas na poruszanie tego tematu. –Po prostu śniły mi się różne rzeczy. Takie, które wydawały mi się potem dziwaczne, przerażające, trochę chore. Jakby nie należące do mnie? Ale budzę się i to nie ma znaczenia. Bo sny nie są źródłem informacji. Ty powinieneś to wiedzieć! Jesteś bardziej inteligentny ode mnie, a przecież do tej pory podobno ich nie miałeś. Skąd możesz wiedzieć, o co w nich chodzi, skoro nawet nie wiesz, czy to sny, czy coś innego?- próbowałem do niego trafić, bo przecież to było głupie. Ten super geniusz, opowiada mi o snach? Traktując je jako ważne źródło wiedzy o samym sobie? Co to za nagłe kretyństwo?  
Sherlock pokręcił tylko głowa i nie próbował mnie już więcej przekonywać.  
\- Muszę zrobić dziecko. Coś we mnie tego chce. Instynkt się to chyba nazywa.  
\- Nie jesteś zwierzęciem, żeby słuchać instynktów…- zaprotestowałem słabo.  
\- Ludzie też chcą się rozmnażać, dlatego Ziemia zrobiła się zatruta i dlatego polecieliście w kosmos, bo na jednej planecie było wam za ciasno.  
\- Taaak… ale to nie jest temat na teraz.- upierałem się, ogłupiały nadmiarem nowych informacji i to przewracających mój świat do góry nogami. Żadne więcej argumenty nie przychodziło mi do głowy. W końcu wymyśliłem, najprostszy:  
\- Nie masz z kim zrobić tego dziecka. Nie ma tu nikogo takiego jak ty.  
\- Jest. To ty!- stwierdził z pewnością, czym wyprowadził mnie dostatecznie z równowagi, aż mnie zatchnęło z oburzenia.  
\- Chyba nie mówisz … jak w ogóle możesz tak myśleć. Jak w ogóle…  
\- Mówię, więc mogę.- akurat teraz potraktował moje słowa odsłownie, już nie miał kiedy!  
\- Nie chcesz mieć dziecka?- zapytał całkiem na serio, a ja znowu straciłem głos na krótką chwile. Co odpowiedzieć na takie pytanie? Z jednej strony, brane dosłownie, ma nawet trochę sensu, ale z drugiej i trzeciej stronie zadane tutaj, przez niego jest złe na tylu poziomach… potraktowałem je zatem dosłownie:  
\- Może kiedyś, z jakąś miła kobietą, ale nie tutaj z…- zawahałem się, bo nie wiedziałem jak go mam nazwać… „przyjaciel” nadal nie brzmiało prawdziwie a „mutant” chyba nawet nie było. Zamknąłem oczy i westchnąłem:  
\- Idź się położyć do kapsuły medycznej. Ciągle jeszcze potrzebujesz odpoczynku po operacji. Na wszelki wypadek.  
Sherlock potrzasnął głowa i ściągnął usta, obnażając zęby. Teraz nie wyglądały już tak drapieżnie, ale nadal wiedziałem, że jest zły i może mi zrobić krzywdę. Nadal były wystarczającą groźbą.  
Poszedłem na mostek.  
Sherlock jednak wcale niczego nie zrozumiał i na pewno się nie poddał. Poszedł za mną i… jak gdybyśmy rozmawiali o czymś zwykłym i podlegającym dyskusji zaczął mnie przekonywać, że możemy „zrobić razem dziecko”. A jego argumenty wahały się pomiędzy „To naturalne. Wszyscy tak robią.” a „Możesz nigdy nie mieć już okazji na taki eksperyment”.  
Unikałem mówienia, jak najdłużej się dało, ale kiedy nie chciał się zamknąć i zrozumieć, jakie bzdury gada, dotarło do mnie, że coś powiedzieć muszę, bo on sam nigdy nie pojmie, jak potwornie głupie jest to, czego ode mnie chce. Czy on w ogóle wiedział, czego chce? Oczywiście poza technicznymi szczegółami- w tym aspekcie sprawy jego wiedza była wystarczająca.  
Próbowałem mu więc wytłumaczyć dlaczego jego prośba jest niemożliwą do spełnienia, ale on zbijał wszystkie moje argumenty nawet ich do końca nie rozumiejąc i coraz wyraźniej zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo podyktowane są kulturą i jak trudnym jest streszczenie wszystkiego czym mnie zaimpregnowano w ciągu całego życia komuś, kto nie ma nawet żadnych fundamentów. On nie potrzebował i nie chciał wiedzieć jak wpasować się w świat ludzi, w ich oczekiwania. Dzieci nie wiedzą, czego powinny chcieć poza ciepłem, suchością i sytym brzuchem i towarzystwem. Sherlock te fazę miał już daleko za sobą, był biologicznie dojrzały i próby wytłumaczenia mu, dlaczego szokuje mnie jego prośba, czy propozycja, były jak próby wytłumaczenia zwierzęciu, dlaczego czegoś nie wypada robić. Sherlock nazywał to jeszcze niedawno „głodem” i w pewien sposób to miało sens, bo to byłą potrzebą-równie ważną i instynktowną, co potrzeba pożywienia.  
Toteż wszystko, co mogłem wymyślić w tamtej szalonej chwili ześlizgiwało się po jego głębokiej potrzebie (tak twierdził), której z kolei ja nie rozumiałem, bo dla mnie dziecko nawet moje, takie którym miałbym się zajmować- było przez całe życie dość abstrakcyjną idea… nawet gdy zdarzało mi się o nim myśleć.  
Na koniec obaj byliśmy zirytowani i wyczerpani- bezproduktywnym strzępieniem języka. Zniecierpliwiony chciałem już tylko, żeby dał mi spokój i powiedziałem:  
\- To i tak by nie wyszło. Bo do tego potrzebne jest moje podniecenie, musiałbym chcieć seksu z tobą, chociaż trochę. A to się nigdy nie stanie.  
Łypał na mnie już wtedy spode łba i chyba nie chciał mi wierzyć, cokolwiek bym nie powiedział, toteż odwołałem się do czegoś, czemu musiał uwierzyć:  
\- Możesz to sprawdzić we wszystkich bazach do jakich masz dostęp. Sprawdź hasło ludzki seks. – zakończyłem złośliwie.  
I udało się! Odczepił się ode mnie i dał spokój na tak długo, że zdążyłem pomyśleć ze wreszcie coś przemówiło mu do rozsądku i mam go z głowy.  
Miałem trochę wolnego czasu- warto było się trochę poruszać, kiedy miałem okazje, zabić trochę czasu, spocić się, i rozciągnąć przed kolejnym, bardzo długim snem, kolejnym, który oddzieli mnie od wszystkich, których znałem, nawet od Molly. Już teraz dzieliły nas te lata, które przespałem w stazie nie zmieniony, a ona- przeżyła-doświadczając, zmieniając się… starzejąc.  
Nie wiem, czemu tak dużo o niej ostatnio myślałem. Kiedy była obok, nie poświęcałem jej tyle uwagi. Była miła i przydawała się w pracy, ale nie wahałem się jej zostawiać, kiedy odlatywaliśmy  
Nie próbowałem jej namówić, żeby poleciała z nami. I to nie z powodu ich nadal dziwacznej dla mnie relacji z Sherlockiem. Nie pomyślałem ani razu, że dobrze by było mieć ją przy sobie- tu, na statku lub tam, gdzie lecieliśmy.  
A teraz co rusz sobie o niej przypominałem. Rozciągnąłem mięśnie grzbietowe, klatki piersiowej, potem brzuch i nogi. Poszedłem do największej sali i biegałem wzdłuż ścian aż rozbolały mnie płuca a w ustach zebrała się ślina. Odpocząłem krótką chwile i uznawszy, że to była rozgrzewka, pobiegałem najszybciej jak dąłem rade. Ucieszyłem się, gdy skończyłem biegać i usiadłszy na podłodze poczułem ból wszystkich mięśni.  
Pod prysznice poczułem zmęczenie i to tak zemnie ucieszyło, bo była szansa, że dziś zasnę jak zabity i to bez żadnych środków wspomagających.  
Poszukałem Sherlocka, przypomniałem mu o zjedzeniu czegokolwiek i badaniu oceniającym, czy jutro będziemy mogli się położyć do stazy.  
Siedział oczywiście przy komputerze i czegoś się znowu uczył. Kiedy mnie usłyszał podniósł głowę, a na moje słowa zareagował krótką zgodą. Wszystko było w porządku z jego ciałem i zapowiedziałem mu, że możemy się położyć do kriosnu. Nie wyglądał zarazem na specjalnie poruszonego tym, ale zgodził się zjeść ze mną posiłek w mesie. Powiedział nawet, że chce sam go przygotować, co mnie zdziwiło, ale odparł od razu, że chce się odwdzięczyć, za to, co dla niego robiłem. I że chce żeby między nami było w porządku. Wzruszyłem ramionami i pozwoliłem mu- cóż, to nie była najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką ostatnio zrobił i na pewno nie miałem zamiaru narzekać, że mnie nie ignoruje, jak przez większą część czasu.  
Obserwowanie Sherlocka jak mieszał różnokolorowe papki, próbując (prawdopodobnie) nadać im jakiś smak, było nudne, więc przymknąłem oczy i rozmasowywałem sobie naciągnięte mięśnie nóg i ramion, myśląc o tym, jak dobra metaforą naszego ludzkiego życia w kosmosie jest to jedzenie- podobno pożywne, podobno wystarczające do podtrzymania życia i utrzymania zdrowia, ale niesatysfakcjonujące i nie dające przyjemności.  
Ale sam posiłek, choć i tak okazał się tak samo paskudnie pozbawiony smaku, jak wszystkie poprzednie, pomógł mi poczuć się lepiej, rozgrzał brzuch i mięśnie, które rozluźniły się i stopniowo opuścił je ból. Ale poczułem też senność. A skoro i tak nie było nic do zrobienia poszedłem się zdrzemnąć, chociaż wcześniej to perspektywa kolejnego snu zmobilizowała mnie do wysiłku fizycznego. Senność było dojmująca i nie dawała się odpędzić, a ja nie rozumiałem przy tym, po co właściwie mam z nią walczyć.  
Zasnąłem i nic mi się nie śniło. Ze snu wyrwało mnie na krótko ukłucie w nogę- ostre i niespodziewane. Ale wrażenie minęło tak szybko, że nie rozbudziłem się do końca i znów zasnąłem.  
Kiedy się ocknąłem, czułem się obolały, tak, jak to się dzieje po kilkunastu godzinach po zbyt forsownym wysiłku fizycznym. Czyli w skrócie: bolało mnie wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, nawet jądra. Poruszałem się sztywno i powoli, oszczędzając mięśnie, ale jak to bywa w takich wypadkach, niewiele bólu mi to oszczędzało. Najchętniej zrobiłbym sobie zastrzyk i zasnął na następne dwie doby ale miałem dużo do roboty. Cel był prosty: położyć nas obu do kapsuł i wejść w staze- bez żadnych przeszkód, bez żadnych niespodzianek i efektów ubocznych.  
Sherlocka znalazłem spokojnym.  
Czekał na mnie przy kapsułach kriogenicznych.  
\- Jak się czujesz? Wyglądasz lepiej…  
\- I tak się czuję.- powiedział z powagą. –Możemy wejść w kriosen. Wiem, że wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Podniosłem brwi na ten niespodziewany przejaw optymizmu; tak do niego nie podobny. Ale nie miałem zamiaru go gasić.  
Uśmiechnąłem się więc do niego i położyłem do kapsuły.  
Zapadłem w indukowany sen.  
W którym znowu czekały na mnie potwory.


End file.
